Cold Wind Blows - Campaign Demo
Wind Blows" 24, 2019 - 11:22:34 James Parker Air Service Mountains, Russia The screen is black, the sound of howling wind is deafning. Footsteps are heard crunching the snow beneath them. Captain Price, Sergeant James Parker, Corporal Joe Wharton and Sergeant Marcus Burns exit a cave leading to a clif in the Ural Mountains. Price looks up as he lights his cigar, while Wharton and Burns sit down and share a flask of whiskey. Parker checks his current magazine for his HK416, the magazine is full so he places it back in his weapon. He then wipes the frost off his Red Dot Sight with his fingers. The sound of a vehicle starting up is heard in the distance. Price smiles and throws his cigar of the cliff. Price: "'Breaks over, lets move" ''The group follow Price through a crevice in the rock face. As they move along the path towards the Russian compond, Wharton spots a four man patrol. '''Wharton: "Four tangos up ahead, weapons ready" Price: "Wait for my mark. Three... Two... One..." The group shoot the four guards on "one" with four percise shots, the guards drop simultaneously onto the ground.They continue on towards the base as the blizzard starts to pick up. Burns: '"The strom is brewing up" ''An Mi-24 SuperHind flys overhead and lands in front of the Russian compound in the distance. Wharton breaks away from the group and climbs a ridge to provide overwatch using his thermal scoped Intervention. '''Price: "We'll use the cover of the storm to enter the compound" Wharton takes out the guard near the entrance, Burns drags his body to a nearby bush. The group enter the compound which appears to be desolated, as they make their way through the hall muffed voices are heard. Price: "Check your corners" Burns: "Clear" A guard jumps them but Price cuts his throat before he can alert anyone. The group reach a door, muffled voices are heard behind it. Price: '"Applying Det Tape, get to cover and get ready to breach" ''Five suppressed shots and glass shattering is heard followed by something hitting the floor. Price applies Detonation Tape to the door and denoates it to see five dead bodies with shots to the head. Wharton hacks into the enemies communication satellite as they go futher in the compound. '''Wharton: "I've tapped into their comms. Head norhtwest and enter the garage, the defector should be there. We may need to go loud if things go south" The group approch the garage. Wharton: "You have 20 plus foot mobiles heading your way, get the defector and get out, i'll meet you a kilometer south of the extraction point." The group reach the door and open it down the hallway is a guards. Price runs at him and breaks his knee with a push kick, grabs him by the head and slams it on a desk. Price: "Где перебежчик?" ("Where is the defector?) Guard: "(Laughs) Up... my... ass...." Price executes the guard in frustration'.'' '''Burns: "Found him sir!" Price and Parker slowy approach the defector tied to a chair. Price: "Igor Belenko? Belenkov "Что вы хотите? Кто вы? Спецвойска?" ("What do you want? Who are you? Special forces?") Price: "We're with the SAS, we have reason to believe you have information on the whereabo....Jesus!" The defector is shot in the head and falls over, underneath his chair is a small amount of C4. Price and Parker look where the bullet came from to see a badly wounded Nikolai holding a .44 Magnum. Price: "Nikolai?" Nikolai: '''"My real name is Igor Belenkov". '''Price: "You're the defecton, huhr? Where are here to get you out, we have to go now, can you walk?" Nikolai: '"No prisoner, there was no defector it was a trap. I would've stopped them but it was the only way out of this hell hole, it's good to see you my friend" ''A loud clang is heard followed by bullets shreding through the wall. They get down on time and crawl their way out of the garage, Price stops to blow up the C4 by firing a couple of rounds at, it does. Believing that there dead the Russians to stop firing. 'Price: '"Stay low and hug the wall, we're in a sticky situation here so don't get caught" They exit the fortified compound. 'Burns: '"Don't look back" They ''shake off the Russians by running through the woods, thinking they're safe they stop to catch their breathe. '''Nikolai: "Just like old times" Price: (Laughs) "Da. I know a place." As Price looks up in the sky to honor MacTavish a bullet strikes him in the chest causing him to fall down, soldiers are seen in the distance heading towards the group. Price rests on a tree. Burns: "Fuck... Price, don't fucking die on me man." The enemy soldiers are seen falling down one by one in the distance. Wharton: "I won't be able to hold them off for long, get of there. Good bye my old friend" Nikolai: "Thanks for everything friend. Удачи" ("Have fun") Bullets whiz by, striking the trees. Burns gives Price his flask'while Nikolai tosses his magnum near Price, he unholsters Parker's handgun and fires at the Russians with extreme prejeduce. Price: "Go and let me die in peace" As the group run towards the extraction point, five shots are heard in the distance. After a moment of complete silence, a grenade is heard detonating.'' Near the extraction Parker steps on a presure triggered mine and doesn't move. He signals them to go on with out them and points at the mine, they enter the helicopter and leave without Parker.'' Parker slowly lifts his foot up of the mine, it doesn't detonate. He is hit on the back of the head and falls unconscious.